Vestiges de l'ordure et de la lumière
by Nelja
Summary: //Les chants de Maldoror// MaldororDieu, non consensuel, sorte de pastiche de l'esprit et du style des Chants. Attention, avertissements pour gore, contenu sexuel, blasphème, immoralité, humour noir et délirant, le plus proche du livre possible.


__

Attention, ce texte est une fic sur "Les chants de Maldoror" (qui d'ailleurs appartiennent à Isidore Ducasse, comte de Lautréamont). Comme ceux qui ont lu le livre le savent, cela la prédispose à contenir une grande quantité d'immoralité assumée, de violence gore, de sexe pervers, de blasphème et d'humour noir et délirant.

En l'occurence, elle est classée R pour du sexe non-consensuel entre Maldoror et Dieu. Et oui, je conçois qu'une partie d'entre vous aient envie de partir sans lire.

* * *

Une grimace convulsive tord la moitié droite du visage de la vieille. Les regards des visiteurs préfèrent suivre poliment son doigt pointé vers le plafond, pour ne pas regarder son museau déformé, à défaut d'autre chose. On leur a promis une sainte relique, et une bonne moitié d'entre eux considère que le décor devrait être plus soigné. Comme un coffre d'or rendrait mieux qu'une chambre misérable ! Sont-ce bien des têtes d'angelots, encadrées et recouvertes de poussière collées par de la crasse ? On voudrait assurer avec grandiloquence que la crasse est noire, la poussière grise, et les têtes blanchâtres tachées d'un jaune brouillé, mais ce n'est qu'un à-peu-près commode dans cette lumière sale, sortant d'une fenêtre de papier huilé ; cela permet toujours de trouver quelque chose à dire.

L'ancêtre agite sa sébile pendant que son sourcil droit fait toujours des bonds de sauterelle. Une femme impressionnable lache un cri, pour montrer qu'elle a bien regardé. Tout ceci est fort ennuyeux, se disent la plupart de ces gens, qui commencent à vivement regretter de ne pas être restés chez eux pour s'adonner à la fornication, la boisson, la paresse à la rigueur. Un esprit fort murmure que ce n'est pas ressemblant du tout ; hautain, il observe la foule qui gronde de ne pas réussir à s'amuser, et s'imagine déjà écrire un article sur l'effet des supercheries sur la civilisation, voire le présenter devant une assemblée.

Un unique visiteur, grave et concentré, dissimule derrière son col un visage sec et des yeux qui brûlent comme l'acétylène toxique ; le lecteur le reconnaîtra peut-être ! Lui sait bien que les têtes d'angelots difformes et rageuses ne sont pas de viles sculptures. Non, elles ne sont pas seulement destinées à faire débourser des curieux qu'on devrait normalement payer pour pénétrer dans ce taudis fétide. Cela peut sembler difficile à croire ! Pourtant, il accomplit avec aisance ce saut périlleux de la conscience, porté par les ailes fuligineuses du souvenir.

Mais le voilà pris du désir d'être seul. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Déjà, pendant qu'il y pensait, les visiteurs ont tous descendu les escaliers branlants, en proie à l'ennui, au doute, à l'odeur nauséabonde ou tout ceci à la fois. Seule reste la vieille cacochyme, qui attend toujours son obole. Helas, si elle savait ! Il ne lui donnera rien, lui arrachant plutôt toute la monnaie rognée qu'elle a récolté pour en nourrir les chiens de métal qui gardent les enfers païens ! Mais non ; prévoyant, il préfère garder ce genre d'actions pour quand, oisif, il pourra en apprécier la jouissance entière. Il se contente de lui lancer un regard menaçant pour la faire fuir, car la malveillance repousse l'avidité sordide, comme deux aiguilles magnétiques imbuées de la même électricité négative.

Il lui a fait peur ; elle a fui, car telle est la nature humaine. Lâche, diront certains, logique, contesteront les autres comme si les deux ne formaient pas une merveilleuse cohérence. Pour l'instant, Maldoror - car c'est bien lui ! - préfère ne pas s'appesantir sur ces considérations pourtant si profondes.

"Comment oses-tu ?" clament en choeur les têtes difformes de leurs voix gargouillantes, "ô père monstrueux, revenir sur les lieux de ton crime ?"

S'il devait ne jamais revenir sur les lieux de ses crimes, il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'endroits à visiter sur la terre comme ailleurs, pourrait-il répondre. Il serait même capable d'ajouter que les lieux des crimes passés sont les plus agréables, en raison même des réjouissants souvenirs qu'ils éveillent. Mais, négligeant ces réponses mesquines quoique évidentes, il préfère leur dire un conte que, pour leur malheur, ils savent déjà !

Maldoror s'était retrouvé là par hasard, afin d'éviter un troupeau de rhinocéros enragés ; ne ris pas, lecteur, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, tu pourrais l'apprendre bientôt ! Sous un lit, il tenait conseil avec lui-même, sur la question de savoir s'il allait égorger la petite fille qui dormait au-dessus de lui, ou se contenter de la réduire en minuscules lambeaux de peur, et l'hésitation faisait passer le temps bien agréablement. Elle était douce, blonde et sage, et ses rêves étaient peuplés de fées, de petits animaux parlants, de bonté humaine, et autres êtres mythiques créés pour l'amusement des enfants. Mais à la fin, il avait pratiqué en imagination chacune de ses deux idées tellement de fois qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas plutôt chercher une autre victime, l'attrait de la nouveauté étant passé avec celle-là. Et c'est alors - notez, notez la parfaite coïncidence des événements ! - qu'une silhouette bien connue s'insinue sournoisement par la fenêtre.

Attention, petite fille, car voici celui que l'on nomme le Tout-puissant ! Ses cheveux sont blonds comme la crinière du lion féroce, son torse large comme celui de l'ours. Sa peau est pâle comme la chair du poisson, et ses yeux, comme ceux de la mouche, peuvent découvrir plusieurs mondes d'un regard.

Que veut-il de toi ? Probablement t'admettre parmi les saintes du paradis. Oui, il lui arrive ainsi de désigner une de ses créatures comme élue, pour faire mieux sentir leur misère à ceux qu'il laisse dans l'ordure, par contraste. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit, et elle est trop effrayée pour lui résister. Une telle luminescence est monstrueuse. Parmi les êtres de ce monde, ni la luciole ni le monstre abyssal qui attire ses proies de ses lanternes ne la portent en eux. Seul l'éclair, peut-être, peut rivaliser, et sa morsure est féroce... plus féroce encore que celle du poisson... Où est donc Maldoror en ce moment ? Toujours sous le lit, oui ; il n'a pas bougé depuis deux paragraphes. Il se demande s'il a été lui-même choisi, par Dieu, le Diable, ou une autre de ces répugnantes créatures, pour être mauvais comme il l'est. Non, il conclut qu'il l'a décidé tout seul ; toute accusation dans le sens contraire serait fortement offensante, et celui qui la profère mériterait d'avoir les deux yeux arrachés ! Plus encore si c'est lui-même ! Mais ces violentes menaces ne réussissent pas à chasser sa mauvaise humeur. Le pouvoir de Dieu le contrarie ; ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent cela, assurément ! Allons, le seul moment où il aura l'occasion de le menacer est peut-être venu !

Le premier coup est le plus facile, c'est celui qui est porté par surprise, fauchant le Créateur aux chevilles pour le faire basculer à terre. Ce n'est pas le meilleur, pourtant. Mieux vaut voir de ses propres yeux, obscurs comme des nébuleuses, l'horreur sur la divine face quand Maldoror y plante ses ongles vifs, faisant jaillir un sang écarlate sur le visage de la petite fille au regard hanté !

Comment Dieu peut-il être si faible, que la force d'une seule créature le contienne presque ? Peut-être tout le mal que les hommes commettent-ils en son nom procède-t-il de sa puissance, insatiablement puisé à son flanc lisse ! Hélas, il aurait dû se douter qu'en ce domaine précis, on doit accorder une limite à une bête si vicieuse ! Mais peu importe ; le fait est que Maldoror, à grand peine, l'a plaqué au sol couvert d'une saleté en couches indénombrables.

Et toi, Lecteur, marque ton approbation, par tes cris, par tes encouragements, pour celui qui affronte Notre Seigneur à la lutte ! De toutes ses forces, il tente d'immobiliser ses cuisses fermes sous les siennes, de clouer ses mains au sol de ses griffes d'obsidienne - il n'y arrive pas, la place devraît être marquée, pourtant ! Si tu n'as plus de voix, tu peux aussi entrechoquer des casseroles, ou, mieux encore, les ossements de tes ennemis, mais tout le monde n'a pas cela chez soi ; c'est un tort. Peut-être voudras-tu couper les cheveux en quarante, et faire remarquer que la scène ayant eu lieu dans le passé, des encouragements n'y changeront pas grand chose... et tu auras peut-être raison... mais ces cris de bête vengeresse sont leur propre récompense, alors qu'ils te font participer, toi aussi, même un peu, à la guerre contre ton Créateur qui te fit si imparfait (et je ne dis pas cela personnellement).

La langue du criminel à l'oeil de faucon, longue et noire comme celle d'une girafe d'Afrique, se pose sur les lèvres du Tout-Puissant, cherchant à le lier comme est en train de le faire chaque muscle, chaque tendon, chaque cheveu ! Mais... attendez... pourquoi cette faiblesse ? Pourquoi ce répit dans la divine résistance ? Il semble s'en être rendu compte lui-même, et gémit d'horreur, tandis que les papilles de Maldoror se délectent de sa bouche superbe et de ses joues tendres. Il tâche encore de se débattre, mais les mêmes soubresauts bruques, qui tout à l'heure les faisaient convulser, enlacés, presque jusqu'au plafond, n'ont plus assez de force pour soulever d'un demi-millimètre leurs poids liés.

"Comment as-tu fait, ô toi le plus répugnant, monstre au goût délectable et terrible, pour drainer ma puissance comme le vampire boit la force vitale au cou de l'enfant au berceau ?" articule la blanche gorge divine, que les halètements soulèvent. Maldoror, qui s'est assuré de la fermeté de sa prise, peut se relever et fixer dans les yeux son éternel adversaire, avant de déclamer : "Seigneur de l'Immondice qu'est la création, tu n'as pas d'autre pouvoir que ton orgueil. Comment pourrait-il ne pas t'abandonner quand, plus débauché que la prostituée qui a au moins l'excuse de devoir se nourrir, tu t'abandonnes sans pudeur aux caresses de ton ennemi ? Déjà ta verge durcie réclame des caresses impures ; bientôt tout ton corps se tordra sous l'effet des désirs, et, pendant que tu te vautreras dans l'ordure, je jouirai sans retenue de ton corps sans défaut et de ton humiliation !" Et le voilà qui déchire les vêtements divins en pièces irrégulières, quoique vaguement triangulaires.

Si le Créateur lançait seulement un appel, ses anges à la poitrine d'argent, aux ailes de plomb, accourraient des quatre directions de l'horizon pour le secourir. Mais que penseraient-ils en le voyant ainsi, le torse découvert, les épaules puissantes renversées en arrière par la luxure ? Seraient-ils encore capables de mener leur mission à bien, ou ne pourraient-ils que s'aligner dans le ciel, en rangs serrés, le regardant de leur regard d'airain, l'écrasant de leur réprobation ? Mais peut-être encore se délecteraient-ils du spectacle de la perfection offerte de leur Seigneur, leur amour infini tourné en luxure par la perverses sensualité de ses désirs...

Mais non, une honte ô combien justifiée empêche le Tout-puissant d'invoquer son armée emplumée, et il ne reste que cette enfant recroquevillée sur son lit, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre en son sein. Ses yeux semblent collés à la scène étrange qui se déroule dans sa propre chambre, et les tremblements l'agitent. On peut parler de compassion devant l'humiliation et la violence, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement de la luxure précoce. Ce n'est certes pas elle qui répondra à cette question, la bouche crispée. Elle forme un bien piètre public, pourtant ; c'est en pensant au reste de l'univers que Maldoror appose sa bouche au creux du cou sacré, y impose un rouge suçon de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Le monde entier le verra ! Dans les couvents, déjà, les soeurs en prière, interloquées, observent sur les représentations de leur Seigneur l'apparition de ce stigmate nouveau, qui crie : Maldoror est venu ici ! Sa forme malsaine ne laisse aucune doute sur son interprétation, et les hommes d'église les plus éminents s'effondrent dans leurs fauteuils luxueux, se demandant déjà comment ils pourront cacher la défaillance de leur Maître !

C'est maintenant avec la force d'une marionnette, faite de vieux chiffons, que le Créateur tente de se soustraire aux assauts de son ennemi. Son orgueil et ce qui lui reste de pureté tentent de le délivrer de cette emprise malsaine, mais ils sont impuissants devant sa luxure, qui plaque son corps au plus près de celui qui le surplombe comme un promontoire, colle leurs poitrines et leurs ventres, dans une étreinte indéfectible et brutale, alors même que sa bouche, alternativement, ordonne ou supplie de cesser.

Jamais le Tout-puissant n'a laissé quiconque envahir son anus embaumé, et Maldoror y enfonce sa verge, plus dure que le platine. Oh, la haine peut donc, tout comme l'amour, donner un sens au vulgaire accouplement des chairs, et lier dans la tornade des passions les corps et les âmes de deux êtres à la cruauté égale ! Oui, il est certain que la divine beauté, quoique sans faille, et la violence du plaisir des sens, n'expliquent pas à eux seuls ce degré de jubilation. Avec la joie rageuse de l'enfant qui piétine des fleurs, Maldoror imprègne son ennemi d'une ordure qu rien ne pourra purifier. Du sang coule à terre, par les meurtrissures provoquées par des mouvements trop violents, eux-même justes conséquences d'une joie féroce. Il faudra nettoyer, petite fille ! Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as en tête, en contemplant ton créateur qui cède à son pire ennemi et se vautre dans la luxure ? Il pleure, et ce n'est pas de souffrance ; c'est de sentir son corps se tortiller de façon obscène, pourchasser le plaisir au milieu même de la douleur, comme la hyène qui ronge un os pour en tirer la moelle. Les larmes se mèlent au sang, et c'est maintenant une mare qui imbibe ses genoux et le bout de ses cheveux dorés, un flot qui glisse sous la porte, un torrent qui dévale les escaliers et noie les rats dans leurs nids. C'est le moment idéal pour y jeter un cadavre. Personne ne distinguerait un crime si minuscule, dans le fleuve écarlate de la déchéance divine.

Voilà qu'il se met à crier ! Ses hurlements de plaisir, entraînés par la distorsion et la compression d'organes internes soigneusement choisis, sont plus aigus que ceux d'un homme, plus même que ceux d'une jeune fille, au point qu'ils sont presque imperceptibles. Les chiens du voisinage, pourtant, l'entendent très bien, et se mettent à hurler à la mort ; qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Mais voilà que son sperme jaillit, projeté par un plaisir plus violent que celui de n'importe quel homme ! Il est heureux pour toi, petite fille, que tu n'aies pas été sur le chemin du jet, car sa force t'aurait très certainement transpercé l'orbite et arraché le cerveau. A la place, il se heurte au plafond, bouleversant la structure de la vieille maison, qui depuis branle sur ses fondations. Et, de la même façon que la semence de l'homme contient de minuscule têtards appelés spermatozoïdes, ainsi la semence du Tout-Puissant est peuplée de têtes braillardes d'anges avortés, dont Maldoror fut le père et le Créateur la mère, les ayant portés dans ses flancs le jour où il ouvrit ses cuisses douces...

Depuis, la crasse des hommes l'a recouverte. Il est possible qu'elle ait été lavée depuis, mais elle ne voulait pas être en reste, sans compter qu'elle était là en premier. Comme la saleté des humains dure plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre de leurs édifices ! Mais celle de Dieu persiste plus encore.

"C'est ta faute !" s'exclament à nouveau les séraphins joufflus et salis, "si nous ne connaissons pas le ciel et ne le connaîtrons jamais ! Sois maudit mille fois trois mille fois cinq mille fois pour cet accouplement monstrueux qui nous fit exister ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ne te suffisait-il pas d'avoir sali ce lieu au moins une fois ?" On dit qu'on voit de plus en plus de désunion dans les familles, et c'est certainement vrai : voyez cette progéniture qui s'unit pour insulter et maudire leur parent ! Et qu'en est-il de leur ignorance de ses goûts ; comment ne peuvent-ils pas savoir comme il se baigne dans ces diatribes, comme dans un lac parfumé des plus fines essences ? Combien ce souvenir lui est doux, du jour où il fit subir au Créateur l'insulte suprême !

Cependant, il sent une présence à la porte; qui ose troubler ainsi ses nostalgiques émois ? La fureur le fait tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie quand il lui fait face. C'est l'horrible vieille ! Elle n'a certainement pas fui assez longtemps, elle est venue réclamer son dû, à moins qu'elle compte dormir ici ? Ses lèvres articulent des mots rouillés. "Je te reconnais."

Comment cela ? C'est donc toi la petite fille ? Comme le temps passe vite ! A moins que le traumatisme t'ait vieillie prématurément. Cela n'en demande habituellement pas tant. Mais elle recule ; Maldoror a, en effet, en prévision d'un intrus, sorti sa lame coupante et l'agite sous son nez crochu.

Il range son arme. Qu'elle reste ! Aujourd'hui tous les témoins de cette scène, les anges bâtards et boursouflés, les murs et le plafond, dont rien n'a pu effacer l'ordure, ou l'ancêtre hideuse dont l'ingéniosité cupide permet de rajouter à la corruption du lieu - et personne n'aurait cru cela possible - sont réunis. Maldoror éclate d'un long ricanement, et au même instant, le Créateur, noblement assis sur le Trône des cieux, se souvient, dans un convulsif hoquet d'horreur et de regret.


End file.
